Geheimnisse im Dunkeln
by Paine666
Summary: Warum verabscheut Brüderchen eigentlich Gippel? Rated:m wegen sexuellem Inhalt! Please R


_G eheimnisse im Dunkeln_

Rikku lag an einem regnerischen Tag in ihrer Kabine auf der Celsius und verbrachte den Tag damit, Musik zu hören und über die Ereignisse von vor zwei Monaten nachzudenken. Shuyins Auftritt hatte sie damals ganz schön in Aufruhr gebracht und ganz Spira bis aufs Mark erschüttert. Seit ein paar Wochen, war Rikku mit Gippel zusammen, doch war es bis jetzt nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen als ein „bisschen" fummeln. Cid und Brüderchen hatten noch nichts mitbekommen, da Rikku nachts leise zu Gippel schlich, um sich mit ihm zu treffen, denn wenn etwas davon an Cids Ohr gelangen würde, hätte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens Kabinenarrest. Gippel rief sie heute schon wieder zu sich, doch diesmal würde sie nicht zu ihm gehen, sondern er solle auch zu ihr kommen, dachte sie sich während die Stunden verstrichen.

Als es bereits spät abends war, machte Rikku das Licht aus und legte sich auf ihr Bett, da sie glaubte, Gippel würde nicht kommen. Etwa zehn Minuten später öffnete jemand die Tür und schlüpfte leise ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür von innen ab. „Er ist also doch gekommen.", dachte Rikku die auf ihrem Bett lag und zu der Gestalt linste, die sich langsam auf das Bett zubewegte. Sie stieg langsam aus dem Bett und umarmte Gippel, während er sie leicht auf die Stirn küsste. Als sich Gippel von ihr löste und zum Schreibtisch ging, wurden Rikkus Knie immer weicher und sie droht hinzufallen, da er noch nie die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Er langte an seinen Hinterkopf, zum Verschluss seiner Augenklappe und löste sie, damit er die Klappe abziehen konnte, Rikku erwartete das Schlimmste, jedoch öffnete er sein zweites Auge, dass völlig unversehrt war. Als er dann auch noch sein Hemd auszog, war es für Rikku endgültig aus, sie konnte nicht mehr widerstehen und kam langsam und wackelig auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und nahm sie in die Arme, wobei er langsam den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete und ihn sanft abstreifte. Sie lies es geschehen und öffnete Gippels Hose die mit einem leisen Klirren zu Boden fiel. Er riss ihr die kurze Hose vom Leib, die dabei zerriss und in zwei Teilen zu Boden fiel, jedoch hatte sie keine Augen dafür, denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf Gippel gerichtet, der sie jetzt langsam zum Bett drängte. Bevor sie auf das Bett fiel, nahm er sie auf die Arme und lies sich auf das Bett fallen, sodass Rikku auf seinem Schoß saß. Sie küsste ihn und fing an zu Gickeln, als er sie kitzelte. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett fallen und zog sie mit sich, woraufhin sie einen leisen Schrei fahren ließ, als er sie so plötzlich packte. „Man hört uns bestimmt, aber es ist nun mal deren Problem.", dachte Gippel, während er über Rikkus Bauch strich und sie an verschiedenen Stellen küsste. Sie zog ihn näher zu sich, so nahe, dass Rikku seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Bauch spürte, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie das schon früher hätte mit ihm tun können und sich doch nicht getraut hatte. Es war schön seine wärme zu spüren und seine Zuneigung zu ihr zu sehen und zu erleben, während sie ihm zeigte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie küsste, jauchzte sie auf. Als er sich langsam über sie beugte, wollte sie sich ihm erst entziehen, tat es aber doch nicht, da sie den Moment genießen wollte. Genau in dem Moment in dem Gippel in sie eindrang hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien, doch tat sie es nicht, sondern keuchte unter dem Druck den er über ihr aufbaute. Er ließ ihr Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen, wenn er sich in sie versenkte. Gippel tropfte der Schweiß in Perlen vom Kinn auf Rikkus Brüste und rann langsam zum Bauch hinab. Als sie ihn zu sich hinunter zog, hielt sie ihn gleichzeitig mit ihren Beinen, die sie um Gippel schlang fest und rollte sich dann so herum, dass Gippel auf dem Rücken lag und sie rittlings auf ihm saß. Es fühlte sich anderst an, als sie gedacht hatte, doch der Verstand kann täuschen, vor allem in solchen Dingen. Sie vertraute voll und ganz ihrem Herzen, dass ihr versicherte Gippel sei für sie der richtige. Irgendwie wusste sie genau was sie tat, als sie ihre Hüfte hebte oder senkte, obwohl sie so etwas noch nie getan hatte. Als sich beide völlig verausgabt hatten, legte sich Rikku so eng an Gippel, dass sie aussahen, als hätte man sie aneinander geklebt. Er strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht und flüsterte: „ Ich liebe dich Rikku." Sie erwiderte es mit einem zarten Kuss und schmiegte sich an ihn. Gippel setzte ein sanftmütiges Gesicht auf und beide schliefen selig ein.

Als Rikku am nächsten Morgen erwachte und neben Gippel lag, hätte sie vor Schreck fast geschrien, doch musste sie den Schrei unterdrücken um ihn nicht zu wecken. Als sie sich anziehen wollte, merkte sie, dass ihre Hose nur noch zwei Fetzen Stoff war und sie eine längere Hose rausholen musste. „Hoffentlich hat Brüderchen nichts mitgekriegt, wenn ja bin ich erledigt.", dachte Rikku, während sie sich in die andere Hose zwängte, obwohl selbst dieser Gedanke ihre Laune nicht mehr trüben konnte.


End file.
